1. Field of the Invention
This application claims priority to prior Chinese patent applications 200820301476.9 and 200810303329.X, the disclosure of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention generally relates to an electrical interconnection device, and more particularly to an electrical interconnection device which has two connector members interconnected together and capable of swiveling with respect to one another.
2. Description of Related Art
An electrical interconnection device is used for connecting two electronic devices. There are many different kinds of electrical interconnection devices, such as cable connector assembly and an electrical adapter. The cable connector assembly is mainly used for connecting two electronic devices relatively far away from each other; while the electrical adapter is utilized for connecting two electronic devices neighbored each other which usually have different I/O interfaces.
China Patent No. CN 2909618Y issued to Zhu on Jun. 6, 2007 discloses an electrical adapter for connecting two electronic devices having different interfaces to achieve signal and power transmission. The electrical adapter includes a USB plug connector, an audio plug connector and a cable between the USB plug connector and the audio plug connector. However the cable is too long, it will twist together possibly and be taken inconveniently.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,152 issued to Selker on Aug. 19, 1997 introduces a swivel plug. The plug is has male and female plug portions which pivot 180 degree, with respect to one another about a common pivot axis between first and second positions. A plurality of male and female electrical contact pairs slidably engage one another and pivot about the common pivot axis. Male and female bodies, which receive the electrical contact pairs, also pivot with respect to one another about the common pivot axis. The male and female bodies and the male and female electrical contact pairs are arranged in a novel relationship to mutually retain one other for the pivotal movement. The swivel plug eliminates the need for an electrical cord between an adapter of a laptop computer and a wall receptacle which has a downwardly located ground receptacle or a wall receptacle which has an upwardly located ground receptacle. The swivel plug also enables plugging a computer adapter or a typical extension cord into a receptacle where there is a rigid space constraint. However, as there is no stop means equipped in the swivel plug, a relation between the male portion and the female portion is uncontrollable.
Hence, an improved electrical interconnection device is highly desired to overcome the aforementioned problems.